


Permanent Treatment

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Series: Suite life of Rich and Gavin [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin trying to limit his swearing, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richard & Gavin are flatmates, Richard being adorable, Richard wants to be a parent, rk900 is named Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: "The hell take you so long, Rich? I asked you just for bringing me my phone, not stealing a Declaration of Independence or something.""Um.""Sometimes I miss your honesty. Not that I really miss you as a machine, okay?""Um. I see." Richard again remained silent for a minute. "There's a child sleeping at our door, Gavin."





	1. Houston, we've got a problem

"The hell take you so long, Rich? I asked you just for bringing me my phone, not stealing a Declaration of Independence or something."

"Um." The android probably thought what to say.

"Sometimes I miss your old honesty. Not that I really miss you as a machine, okay?"

"Um. I see." Richard again remained silent for a minute. "There's a child sleeping at our door, Gavin."

That definitely wasn't the thing Gavin expected to hear. He accidentally left his phone home and since he couldn't force Rich to write his reports, he asked him for bringing the phone instead. The day seemed ordinary so far, therefore the statement surprised Reed. At the moment, he was using Tina's phone, so he told her he needed to have a little privacy, which meant he was about to go to the bathroom. 

When he got there, he asked Richard again about the situation.

"I have got your phone already and the child is still sleeping."

"So I didn't mishear. What exactly do you mean by 'sleeping at the door'?"

"She's seated in the child's seat and left five centimetres from our door. There's also a box, filled with files and a few toys."

"She? Okay, any more facts for now?"

"I guess she's four or five years old. And her name is Kelsie. I think we should investigate that."

"You don't say. Stop searching through the files. Bring the box, that child and my damn phone!" 

"I did not-" Instead of ending his sentence, Rich rang off.

Gavin exhaled. _A child. I hate cases where children are involved and now I have to take that one. Hope it's just a very bad joke of that damn android._

He gave Tina her phone back.

As soon as Rich arrived, Reed realised that this wasn't a joke. He brought a sleepy girl with himself. He also gave the phone to the detective.

"I tried everything, but when I got here she wasn't sleeping." Richard seemed unhappy with his 'failure'.

"I'll bring the box. You'll survive a few more minutes with her?" The android nodded, but Gavin already went out, not giving attention to his response. 

In the car, he grabbed the box and spotted a child seat left by Rich. He smiled sourly. Then he checked twice if the car was locked. On his way back to the station, Reed peered inside the box. Like the android said, there were a few toys and a bunch of documents. The detective hissed quietly and got inside.

He gave Richard toys. When he was about to talk to Richard about the girl, he heard Fowler. "Reed! In my office, now!"

"What is it?" He felt a bit too much concerned about the girl to argue with Fowler.

"Why is a five-year-old wandering around with your partner?"

"To be honest, you just interrupted me. Damn it! I'm working on it!" He opened the box again and brought out the documents. "Someone left a child at my doors with these papers." In irritation, he tossed them on Fowler's desk.

Captain picked up one of the sheets and stared at it bluntly. He frowned and looked at Gavin. 

"I'm still guessing why anyone would leave her exactly there."

"It's not just a case of abandoning a child, Reed. There's a letter and it's addressed to you."

Meanwhile, Richard was trying to keep the girl calm. She was confused and a bit scared. He wondered about being a parent and what would a parent do, but he quickly shook his head to wash the thoughts away. He just crouched next to her and gave her one of the toys. He deduced that the plush cat was probably her favourite toy. After all, it was the most damaged one, with a missing ear and a few other things. 

The girl hugged the cat sharply. Richard felt good to know he was right.

"Your name is Kelsie, right?" He knew the question seemed illogical to his software, but he felt it was a good question. Kelsie nodded a hid lower half of her face in toy's fake fur. "I am Richard."

"Rira," she answered curiously. 

Richard frowned a bit, his LED went yellow. While he was busy thinking, the girl came closer and touched that little shining circle. He nearly jumped, making her back off. The android got no clue what to do. He wasn't prepared to deal with kids and he was a bit surprised to find that out. He hummed quietly and remained still, not wanting to scare Kelsie more.

It was a good choice. She came closer and again touched his LED. It reminded him of the cat's reaction to his LED. He wondered if cats are similar to tiny humans. 

"What is Rira?"

"It's you."

"I am Richard."

"Rira sounds better. Where are we?"

"We are at the police station now."

"Wow. Are you a cop?"

Richard remained silent and thought about the answer. He decided that explaining his role would be unnecessary. "I am. Do you want to come around?" He offered her a hand.

She tilted her head and lost in thought a bit. Then she grabbed his hand and let him show her the station. He was curious what was Gavin doing at the moment, but he couldn't just check that.

Reed was busy trying to understand in what shit he just got into. The letter was scribbled furiously, it was obvious the writer didn't like Gavin.

"What's in this, Reed?"

"Lemme read that shit. _Gavin Reed. Wasn't that easy to track you down, since at first, I had only your name and the fact you knew my wife in her childhood. She died recently, you see. I've got my own jealously problems even before her death, but now I am sure my doubts were a good thing. I've got ya, wanker. Kelsie's not my daughter, you are her father!_ The hell. I did not sleep with anyone's wife ever. This moron doesn't know with who he's messing."

"Reed."

"Why am I still sittin' here? I-"

"You started to read, Reed. End that."

"Damn it. _My wife talked with you, I've got your name, but the hardest thing so far was to check that in a medical way. Guess what, I've got a friend who could get me your DNA sample! And now I've got it. I've got it all. I'm holding the damn papers at the moment. I don't care when and why did you sleep with my wife, I'm not going to call out her ghost to blame her, but I won't raise someone else's child._ Shit. I don't care who's a father of that girl, but that guy abandoned the kid that was loving him for five years. If I get him-"

"Reed, hold your horses. I know that this case gonna be hard, but for the sake of your dignity, shut up!" The detective looked at Fowler with outrage. "There are official documents from a clinic. We need to take a good look at them. Something more in that letter?"

"Curses. No signature."

"It would be too easy. Clean that damn mess and get busy, Reed."

Fowler exhaled loudly, getting tired of Reed's curses. He understood the situation, yet he had enough. He felt relief as soon as the detective left the room, taking all the files with himself.

Gavin found Richard and Kelsie in the cafeteria, busy making origami from napkins. He wondered how fast the android accustomed to taking care of the girl. It didn't seem automatical, more instinctively. _Maybe that's some remains of his disease._ He smiled while looking at them. The sight looked hilarious - Kelsie trying to explain how to fold napkins and Richard trying to keep up with her messy instructions.

The android finally noticed Reed's presence, so he looked up. 

"What was this about?"

"Her case. Can you left her for a moment?" 

Rich leaned down and explained to the girl he needed to go for a minute.

"What is the matter, Gavin?"

"Her father left her because he's sure _I_ am her father. Did you scanned her, by chance?"

"There's no data about the father. Mother died."

Gavin searched through the box and founded something else. Printed messages from an old shitty chatroom. He knew that damn chatroom.

"The mother was called Florence-"

"-DiNozzo," Gavin interrupted Richard, "Shit, it may be the truth. I've forgotten about something."

"How did you know the woman's last name?"

"I knew her. We were in the same class, back in school. Damn it."

"What does that mean?" When they were talking, Kelsie came to them. "What is 'damn'?" 

Richard looked at Gavin accusingly.

"It's a code word for cops. You are not a cop, you can't use it."

"Okay."

Gavin opened his mouth, then closed it. He realised how easy it was to swear, even with being aware of a child's presence. 

The detective grabbed a few pages from the box. "I can't speak about everything with her here. Read it, I'm gonna play with her now."

Richard nodded and took the files from Gavin. Reed nodded too and turn to the girl. She smiled. 

"Are you a cop too?" 

"Yes. I'm detective Reed, but you can call me Gavin. What were you doing with Richard?" 

"Origami. I like flowers, my nanny made flowers from paper for me. I don't remember how to make them."

"I don't remember too, but we can watch a film on youtube with instructions."

"Okay. Let's go!" 

Gavin wondered why she wasn't even interested in her father's absence. He couldn't just ask her about it, so he just took a few napkins and sit with her on his lap at the desk and searched for a film.

On the other side, Richard was reading the prints from the chatroom. At first, there were very old chats but then got to the right time. 

_Flo: yo gavin, are you still there?_

_Gavin: damn it, why are we still using this_

_Flo: cause we are ol shits, that's why_

_Gavin: hi, btw_

_Gavin: how's things_

_Flo: shitty yet pretty_

_Flo: you?_

_Gavin: I'm working_

_Flo: I can't imagine this_

_Flo: Where?_

_Gavin: DPD_

_Flo: Damn_

_Gavin: ?_

_Flo: nothing_

_Flo: Who forced you?_

_Gavin: Myself_

_Flo: You have damn problems with yourself_

_Gavin: shut up_

_Gavin: what's with you_

_Flo: married_

_Flo: flower shop_

_Flo: hamster_

_Gavin: yes, the hamster most important_

_Flo: idk, I didn't like them earlier_

_Flo: I need smth_

_Gavin: and it's not exactly legal_

_Flo: It's just damn embarrassing_

_Flo: And should be a secret_

_Gavin: That's why you text me here_

_Gavin: right?_

_Flo: yess_

_Flo: gonna talk much_

_Gavin: I'm bored anyway_

_Flo: my husband, John_

_Flo: he wants kids_

_Gavin: you don't?_

_Flo: I want, but we have problems_

_Flo: he doesn't believe the doctors it's his fault_

_Flo: medical stuff_

_Gavin: and?_

_Flo: he can be furious about it sometimes_

_Flo: broke some plates yesterday_

_Gavin: report?_

_Flo: I Don't want him go, I love him Gavin_

_Gavin: moron_

_Flo: like always_

_Gavin: what's your idea?_

_Flo: coming, let me end_

_Flo: I want to have kids, but with the shit like this_

_Flo: his stubbornness, it won't happen_

_Flo: i need help_

_Gavin: wth_

_Gavin: force him to believe_

_Gavin: i mean, to believe the doctors_

_Flo: no_

_Flo: you look alike_

_Gavin: ..._

_Gavin: say it, cause I don't get it_

_Flo: it's weird as hell_

_Flo: I know_

_Flo: but you know me_

_Flo: maybe even more stubborn_

_Gavin: Flo_

_Flo: Gavin_

_Flo: I know a clinic_

_Flo: I planned this method, but I couldn't find the right guy_

_Flo: don't care bout that shit, that the guy can be clever, hot, healthy_

_Flo: I'm tired of it_

_Flo: mum scaring me about how it can be too late_

_Gavin: Flo_

_Flo: okay, I'll say it_

_Flo: I want you to be donor_

_Flo: When we were at sex ed for the first time, I said I wanted a kid with you, remember?_

_Gavin: yeah, remember teacher's face more_

_Gavin: it's weird as hell, right_

_Gavin: I get your stubbornness_

_Gavin: like then in the animal shelter you took care of a dog that kept biting you and cat that wad scratching you_

_Gavin: you are the dumbest in the world_

_Flo: it's just love <3_

_Gavin: need time_

_Gavin: okay?_

_Flo: I guess_

_Gavin: give me a few days_

_Gavin: damn, I'm not a good guy_

_Flo: wth_

_Gavin: I mean, medical_

_Flo: John's not a best one too_

_Flo: knowing me, the kid's gonna be just me, not you_

_Gavin: eh_

Richard knew about the less casual ways to get pregnant, so he didn't need to do a research. He just tilted his head unconsciously and flipped the page. The other messages were sent a few days later.

_Gavin: Flo_

_Flo: yea_

_Gavin: I guess I'm gonna agree_

_Gavin: but_

_Flo: I'm all ears_

_Gavin: Like you said, it's a secret_

_Gavin: Only one chance_

_Gavin: I don't want messages about the kid, if it's growing, I don't need to know anything_

_Gavin: I'm just helping you, don't want to be the part of kid's life_

_Flo: I get it_

_Flo: but what if the kid find out_

_Gavin: nothing_

_Gavin: we are strangers to each other_

_Flo: u sure_

_Gavin: yes_

_Gavin: I've got my own shitty life_

_Gavin: your old number still working?_

_Flo: yeah_

That was the moment where the prints ended. Richard put them down and looked at Gavin. He was pretty busy with the girl. Kelsie looked so happy.

He wanted to talk to Reed, but he chose it's not the right time. Instead, he looked for that John. It wasn't easy, he got no last name, and the papers of their marriage wasn't accessible online.

Kelsie had not much data in the system. She wasn't in any kindergarten, she had her mother's last name. Besides birth certificate, Rich found nearly nothing. Florence had no social media accounts. There were a few notes about mentioned earlier flower shop, but the place was closed for two years and wasn't connected with any private address. 

Also, he received information that the house where Florence had lived just before her death was sold by the bank. He left himself a note to ask the current residents about the previous owner of a house.

He heard a tap and looked up. Gavin held Kelsie closely and the girl was asleep. "Did you get something?"

"Not much. We can ask the actual residents of the place where Florence used to live."

"Is that far?"

"Other edge of the city, expected time-"

"Got it. It's not early, our shifts gonna end in an hour. We'll drive there tomorrow." The android nodded slightly. "What's next? What are we gonna do with her?"

"I would let her sleep on our couch, but you're in charge."

"Wow, you said that I'm in charge. Gonna write down that in the calendar."

Rich rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, detective. It's your flat and I can't decide who can stay there."

"Good to know you won't throw a slumber party if I won't let you. Sh-" He stopped in the middle of the word and exhaled. "Gonna work on that if we're gonna take care of her."

Kelsie murmured in her sleep and shifted a bit. Gavin patted her head and couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe she may be my daughter."

"I can check that."

Reed looked at him, trying not to laugh. "Oh, 'course you can. Since you accepted that your methods are gross and decided to not to let me see them, I nearly forgot about that."

Richard blinked and thought how soothing they looked together. He blinked again and saved a screenshot of the view, without letting Gavin know. It's not like he didn't have the access to the data, but he wanted that exact moment stored in a safe place. 

"I would need only DNA samples from her hair." Richard grinned slightly. "Only if you want to know."

Gavin closed all previously opened windows in his computer and run his hand through Kelsie's hair. As he expected, a few of them was left in his hand. He wondered if it was a good idea. Of course, he knew that he would find out soon, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know at the time. He gulped and leaned his cheek against Kelsie's head. He raised his hand with her hair and handed them to Richard.

"Is that enough? I don't want to pull her hair." 

Rich shrugged but took the hair and turned his back. Gavin tried to play solitaire. Kelsie again murmured something. 

"Gavin," the android started and waited a bit for Reed's attention, "she's yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just ended that chapter and I feel so happy. Dunno how much time I'll need to write next, but it's gonna appear asap  
> Feel free to tell me your opinion!


	2. A pinch of improvisation

When their shift ended, Gavin was sure. He just let Richard take Kelsie to the car and instead of arguing with Fowler, he just informed him that he's going to take the girl to his apartment for the night. The detective was bewildered, he didn't expect that conversation to go so smoothly. But he was glad.

Kelsie was so happy to go and since she was sleeping earlier, at the time they took her to the car, she had so much energy. She would ask about everything. Her plush cat was still huddled in her tiny arms, but she wasn't scared. That seemed weird, yet neither Gavin nor Rich asked her about it.

Reed couldn't force himself to ask Kelsie about her father, what was he doing before he left her. He thought that it could be important, yet he had no strength to start. 

He looked at Richard and saw that the android sat still, with yellow LED. He put a hand on Rich's arm. 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Why would I nee-" Rich stopped as soon as he realised that Gavin probably used another figure of speech. "I'm looking for applications for my software connected with babysitting."

"Then stop it. Remember the last time?" 

"That is another situation and it was a virus. I feel helpless without any installed protocols."

Gavin parked the car and looked at the android. "I feel the same. If you can be fair with me for longer than a few minutes, deal with 'babysitting' without d- dumb programmes."

Richard smirked and got out to grab the box and toys. Gavin rolled his eyes and went to let Kelsie go out. As soon as he locked the car, she grabbed his hand. 

She impatiently walked to the door, practically pulling Gavin.

"How do you know which door we are going to use, Kelsie?" Richard asked cautiously.

"We were here in the morning."

The android looked at Reed. Rich came for the phone in the afternoon, definitely not in the morning. They thought that Kelsie was asleep when John left her, but with that... They weren't sure if she was wrong or they were wrong.

On their way to the apartment, only Kelsie was talking. She was laughing, running and asking about the pictures on neighbours' doormats.

Again, she stopped at the right door. She had troubles with grabbing the doorknob, so she waited for Gavin.

"I like it." 

"What?" Gavin looked at her as she pointed at his doormat. 

It was a simple pattern with two paw traces and 'welcome' written in Times New Roman. Richard once said that the doormat is much more polite than him. Reed snorted at the memory and opened the door.

Kelsie run inside with a giggle, and after a few seconds Gavin heard loud noises of running cat.

"Kelsie, don't scare the cat, he doesn't like," Gavin stopped, 'cause the end was just _kids_ and he didn't want to make the girl sad, "loudness."

She stopped. "I'm sorry, kitty."

Gavin finally entered the flat and thought how would the place look if Richard wasn't cleaning it. _Probably worse than junkyard._

"Kelsie, come here." 

Richard walked in silence to the kitchen, probably thinking about a meal for them. 

The girl came back. "Yes?" 

"Jus' wanna take off your shoes." He tried to soften his voice. 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's nothin'."

"They said I should do it myself. I'm sorry." 

"Look, Rich probably forget about that too." 

She giggled and run to the kitchen. After like two minutes, she was back with Richard's shoes. 

Gavin patted her head and got up, realising he was still crouching.

"Rira is weird."

"Really?"

"I think his light is broken. It's yellow."

"He's thinking." 

"Oh."

"Yeah, for me it is equally unexpected." Kelsie giggled and run to him. "What is it, Kels?"

"I wanna hug."

Gavin picked her up and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked around. A smile appeared on her face when she spotted a cat, lurking behind the cushion. 

"What's kitty's name?" 

"He... well, at first I thought he's not gonna stay long, so I didn't choose him any. And now he's nameless."

"Can I choose his name?" 

Gavin turned and looked at the cat. "Maybe when you-"

"Grow up?"

"No, I mean when the cat will be less afraid of you. You are a big girl. And heavy." He put her down and yawned. "How about that - you are gonna help Rich with the meal, and I'll prepare you a place to sleep. Okay?"

Kelsie run to the kitchen, but realised that there were not much to help - Richard was nearly done. 

"I wanna help." 

The android looked and her and smiled. He opened one of the cupboards and gave Kelsie a box of dry cat food. 

"Look, cat's bowl is empty. You can give him that. He's probably hungry."

The girl took the box and filled the box. "Done!" She gave him the box back. "What else I can do, Rira?"

"I don't know. Maybe eat?" He smiled and put her on the chair. 

She tapped the table with her fingers. "I'm hungry."

"I see. Do you like chicken?" 

She clapped with joy as Rich put a plate with her dinner. 

"Can you slice this, Rira?"

Richard gladly sliced the chicken for her, then he also gave her a glass of water. 

When Reed came to the kitchen, Kelsie was eating. 

"Come on or else your meal will get cold." The android was standing nearby.

"Got it, you know-it-all. Thanks." Gavin sat down and started to eat. 

"It's yummy." Kelsie smirked and drank half of the glass. "Look! The cat came to eat too!"

She was right. The tabby was munching his food. Richard stopped the girl before she jumped to him.

"I forgot, sorry." She tilted her head and looked at the cat from the place where she was sitting. 

The cat walked away, this time a bit calmly than earlier. 

"He looks pretty."

"He looks even prettier when he's laying on the window ledge in a sunny day," Richard pointed out and grabbed empty plates.

When Reed got up, Kelsie jumped off the chair and followed him. She grabbed him by his trousers. 

"What's the matter, Kels?" 

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to sleep alone."

"Okay, you can, but I don't have any pyjamas for you. Are you tired?"

She shook her head. "Can I have my kitty?" 

Gavin looked around for a plush toy for several minutes and realised that Richard left the apartment. He found a message left on the fridge door. 

**I guessed it would be a good idea to buy a few things for Kelsie. Don't worry, I'm not using your money. Call me if you think I would forget something.**

_I don't know if he wanted to be sarcastic or was just honest as hell._

He walked around and finally found the toy. Also, he grabbed his phone. The toy was given to Kelsie. Gavin rang to Richard after washing the dishes.

"Hello." 

"Hi, since when are you leaving without saying so?" 

Gavin wasn't truly angry, more annoyed.

"I didn't want to interrupt you. You two looked busy."

Reed rolled his eyes but smiled. "You are truly busy. It's like you surrender already."

"I don't get it. No matter how the case will end, I'm not letting her stay without proper equipment." 

"It sounds like you want to buy her also an aid kit and rifle." 

"No, I'm buying a few snacks. And clothes. Gavin?" 

"Hm?" 

"I got lost."

"What?"

"I think the arrangement of the shop changed. And I have minor problems with finding the way." 

"So where you at?" 

"I think I'm at Soup."

"But which store?" 

"Soup store." 

"Why the-" Gavin burst out laughing. "Why are you-"

"I don't understand the reason why you are laughing." 

Richard seemed genuinely confused.

"It's a meme." He stopped a bit when he heard a doorbell. "Someone's coming."

He came to the door and opened them to find Richard there, bright smiling and holding a large bag.

"But you said you were lost."

"You seemed worried, I wanted to make you happy."

Gavin let Rich go inside, closed the door and caught the android in a hug. "You are such a child." 

Richard didn't know what to do at first, but then he hugged Reed too. 

"Rira!" They heard quiet footsteps and felt a grip on their legs.

_That princess really loves hugs. Thing to remember._

"So what are we gonna do now?" Gavin looked down at Kelsie and smiled lightly. "Go on. Is there something you want to do?" 

She jumped a few times in one place. "Oh! Oh! Let's play hide and seek!"

"But who's gonna seek?" Gavin was sure that game with Richard being a seeker won't be fun.

"I can! But I can only count to fifteen."

"Maybe count twice?" Richard suggested quietly, laying the bag on the ground.

Kelsie thanked him for that advice. Then she sat on shoe cabinet, covered her eyes and started to count. 

"One!" Rich and Gavin looked at each other cluelessly. 

"Two!" The android chose to go to the bedroom, yet Reed still got no idea where to hide.

Richard calculated how fast Kelsie is counting and set a timer while looking for a good place to hide. It wasn't that easy since the wardrobe was too small and there was no space under Gavin's bed.

Meanwhile, Kelsie was at eight and Reed was still thinking, standing in the same place. He walked to the kitchen, but there were no good places to hide there. He jumped to the bathroom and hid behind the washing machine. 

"Thirteen!" 

Well, Gavin was hidden, but Richard realised he chose the wrong room and wasted his time. He shook his head but then an idea finally appeared. 

Kelsie was young, vibrant and incredibly adorable. Like you can see, I didn't put patience among these pros. She cheated a bit, her counting got quieter and she ended at second five.

"Olly Olly oxen free!" she stated out loud and started to run around. 

She checked in kitchen, opening every cupboard she could reach and even fridge. Then she closed only the last one. "I will find you!"

Then she went into the living room. There was no one behind the couch, no one under the coffee table. She found a cat sleeping in the cat house, but she knew he wasn't playing, so she left him alone. 

She wasn't that easy to give up, she run to the room she wouldn't name. There were many unopened cartons, but still no one among them. 

Finally, she got to the bathroom, where she spotted Gavin's foot and caught him. "Gotcha!"

"Yeah, you've got me. Do you need help with finding Rich?"

"No! I'll find Rira myself!" 

She entered the last room and looked around. The wardrobe's door was opened, so she saw that Rich wouldn't fit there. He wasn't under duvet too. 

"Hm. Where's Rira?"

She checked under duvet again, to be sure. But then she spotted a tiny light being reflected by the window. She run there and finally found Richard behind the curtain. She giggled. "Gotcha too!"

"Good job, Kelsie. I guess it's my turn now." 

"Yes, it is! You won't find me that easy!" 

Gavin walked to the corridor and started to count. He wondered where they would hide this time and when was the last time he actually played that game with someone else than damn criminals. 

He didn't realise how fast he got to thirty, speaking both about his age and the counting. _Huh. Rich is actually a child. And I am the adult one. Damn._

"Olly Olly oxen free!"

The cat was still sleeping when Reed got to him. There where no one around, Kelsie didn't hide in the kitchen nor in the living room. He chose to look at the balcony, but actually, he found Richard there, standing just like that and enjoying the view.

"Oops. I thought you wouldn't go here."

"Yes, and I would leave you here for the night, dumbo."

He went back inside and hummed quietly. He checked the bathroom, but he didn't find her. Richard told him that she's not in the bedroom too.

"Sh-, I didn't realise she opened the door to that room."

"What is there? I wasn't there since it has been closed for a while."

"Actually just much stuff. After I moved here, I wanted to have some room for my ol' hobbies, but guess what. I didn't have time for them at all."

The entered together to see how many boxes and cartons were there.

"How many hobbies did you have?"

"Calm down, I didn't have that much time. At least a half of them is empty."

It wasn't hard to find one of the boxes with little traces in a layer of dust. When Gavin picked the box up, he heard a sneeze coming from the inside.

"Don't like the dust too. Gotcha, princess."

"I'm not a princess! I am a dragon! And you were cheating!"

"I didn't ask Rich for help. He likes to help me." Richard snorted. "What?"

"I was genuinely worried you would look for her all night, Gavin." They laughed in unison. 

Richard helped Kelsie to get rid of the dust from her clothes.

"Rira, it's your turn to seek! But I think you can cheat too, so I will give you something." She run somewhere and Richard patiently waited for her. She was back with something hidden under her t-shirt. "Come here, closer!"

Richard crouched and smiled at her. Kelsie booped him in the nose and put a beanie on his head, covering his eyes. "Here you go."

_It's actually a great anti-cheat idea, but I don't think it's gonna work._

"I think I'm enough prepared to find you two without seeing you."

"Count!" Kelsie giggled and again disappeared. 

Gavin looked at him, intrigued. "Temperature scanner?"

"Obviously."

Gavin immediately excluded a bunch of places. There were not many places to hide, especially to hide before Rich. After a few minutes, he chose to move the armchair and hide between it and the cat house.

"I'm... seeking. I do not get that catch-phrase you were using before."

Reed snorted and hoped he didn't make the job easier for the android.

Richard was walking around the house, being able to not to bump in every wall, but several times nearly tripped on something small. To be honest and fair, he really tried to use only temperature scanner, so his struggling seemed really hilarious.

He wasn't even sure in which room he actually was, but he heard muffled giggles so he guessed he chose the right one. Going after the noises, he bumped into the fridge. He walked around it and felt a grip on his legs. 

"You've got me, Rira." She let him go. "But I won't help you this time!"

He walked through every room or nearly every, he wasn't sure. It was already several minutes, probably a quarter. 

Finally, Rich tripped and landed on the armchair with his hand landing behind it, on something soft. 

He felt as Kelsie came to his side. "Shh... he fell asleep..."

She took off the beanie and let him take a look at the sleeping detective, curled up in the corner. 

"Goodnight," Kelsie whispered and quietly got on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to know that you like that story. I was about to get further with the plot, but it just ended like that, haha. Hope you like it!


	3. Shush demons, go away

Richard was aware of the risk, but like always with Gavin, he didn't take that too seriously and took another screenshot. He put also a reminder to buy a camera if it would be possible. Kelsie yawned and got out of the way. The android moved the armchair and took Reed in his arms.

"He's the princess." Kelsie didn't lose her humour, even when tired. "Can I do something?"

"Yes, I've got you a toothbrush. I'm gonna help our princess to get ready to sleep. Can you wash your teeth by yourself?"

She nodded and walked away. When she was gone, Richard changed Gavin's clothes and put him under the duvet, smiling all the time he did that. Then he went to the bathroom, where Kelsie was still washing her teeth. He grabbed the shopping bag on his way. 

"I'm done, Rira. Are we going to sleep?"

"Yes, you just need to change your clothes."

He helped her with that, of course. She happily run around him in newly bought pyjamas with little cat's paws pattern. Richard again picked up her kitty toy and gave it to her. She grabbed him by the hand, taking the toy in the other one and they walked together to Gavin's bedroom. 

Kelsie climbed up and hid under the duvet. She got closer to Gavin, leaving some place in bed. She patted the duvet, so Richard sat there.

"You don't sleep?" She got a bit sad as she saw Richard shaking his head. "Poor Rira. Will you tell me a fairytale?"

Richard knew that babysitting software got many stories and fairy tales, but he remembered Gavin's words and didn't download it. 

"I know a story. It's not exactly a fairytale-"

"Tell me, tell me." She would probably yell it if there wasn't a sleeping Gavin next to her. 

"Once upon a time...  
there were a man and a woman. And they were spies."

He looked at Kelsie to found her really interested, so he continued. 

"She from one country, he from another.  
She had a very important mission assigned to her." 

"He was that mission?" 

"Correct. Her mission was to take him out." 

Kelsie held her kitty tightly and looked at Rich. "On a dinner?" 

"No, actually, uhm. Let's stick with dinner." He couldn't tell her that the mission was to kill, couldn't he? "It was... dark and confusing times. Their countries were fighting."

"Oh, no." 

"Yes." Basically, he told her the whole bed-time story from Spy Kids. He wondered when exactly he watched that movie with Gavin. 

At the end, Kelsie was nearly sleeping. "Next time I want dragons there."

"Got it, dragon." He tried to get up, but Kelsie held him by the hand. "What is it?" 

"Stay." 

"You have Gavin. And we barely fit in that bed."

"Stay, Rira."

How would anyone say no to that little girl? I don't know, cause Richard couldn't. Usually, he was pretending to sleep on the couch, laying down like a dead man in a coffin. This time he needed to come up with something else. 

He ended curled up next to her, laying on side and covering his LED. 

"It's dark." Kelsie's hold on his hand tighten. "I don't want to be alone."

"There's four of us, together. Me, you, Gavin and the cat. I think he's coming here," he announced calmly. 

"I won't scare him this time."

The cat jumped on the bed and laid down between Rich's and Gavin's legs. 

"Goodnight, Kitty. Goodnight, Rira." 

"Sweet dreams, Kelsie."

Actually he chose to let himself to the sleep mode. He wanted to stay. 

A few hours later, Gavin woke up. He realised some things. _That electronic pervert changed my clothes when I was sleeping. Again. And he won't let me know if he found me himself._

He spotted a faint light on the other side of the bed. _Huh, that means he's here. Kelsie's probably here too._ He heard her steady breathing and felt her presence.

Gavin let himself drown in thoughts. Kelsie had Flo's blond and curly hair, but she did have a few things from him. Like eyes. He did not think about it earlier, but in the night he realized how her eyes were characteristic. Flo had brilliant blue eyes, so maybe that was the reason why John got to know the truth.

His back hurt, but he wasn't thinking about it at all. He knew that they were scrunching up in the bed, probably overloading it, but he didn't care. He felt like it was the right thing, to have these two at his side. He was sure he wouldn't ever see that coming.

Kelsie moved sharply and squeaked, getting Reed's attention. He immediately sat up and picked her up to a hug. She shivered.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Her voice was trembling.

"Shhh... I'm here, you're safe." He didn't realise how she called him, he felt she called him, not anyone else. "What's so scary?"

"Monsters. What if they come for me, daddy?" 

"They won't catch you, ever." He felt her tiny hand on his cheek. "I'll make them behave."

"And what if they won't behave?" 

"The cat will eat them."

She giggled, Gavin felt relief, but he still held her in his arms.

_She is so fragile and cute._ Reed couldn't believe it. That precious little girl was his daughter.

"Daddy, they're gone. The monsters left us."

"That's- that's good, my little dragon." He couldn't find a good answer. 

He wasn't sure if she mistook him with John or actually called him that on purpose. Anyway, he felt weird. Being a biological father was enough unusual, not speaking about being a proper father. A daddy who scares off monsters.

"Rira told me a story."

"Did he?" 

"It was great."

"Do you want another one?" Kelsie shook her head. "So what's stopping you from sleeping?"

"Talking." 

Silence fell between them. Gavin held her close until he was sure she fell asleep. Then he put her back under the duvet and kissed her forehead. Soon, he went to sleep himself.

After another few hours, Kelsie opened her eyes and yawned quietly. She looked around with curious look to find herself between Gavin and Rich. It was still a bit dark, but she was able to see. She moved a bit to Richard and realized that the second man came after her to stay close, while still sleeping. A smirk came on her tiny face. She kept coming closer that in one moment Gavin was hugging Richard instead of her. 

She covered face with her hand to hide a giggle and then she gently escaped her new friends' embrace. The cat was still at their foot, so she came closer and petted him.

"Mornin', kitty." The cat was purring quietly, not opening his eyes, so the girl scratched him behind his ear and then left him alone.

She fell on the rug, not making much noise. The rug was big and fluffy, so she happily enjoyed the fall.

"You are the best," she complimented the rug and got up. 

The sun was lurking behind the skyscrapers, so Kelsie just waved to it and went on.

She thought how this house was small. Her previous home was bigger but much emptier and lonelier. This one was all mystery for her, so she chose to explore while Daddy and Rira were sleeping. 

The bathroom smelled nice and the shower got a whale-shaped sponge. Kelsie named him Felix. She wanted to take a look at those colourful bottles with pictures on them, but she couldn't reach them, so she left. 

The room with boxes was closed. She tried knocking, but no one opened the door for her.

The last room she got was the kitchen. It looked a bit like the old one. There were many cupboards and many of them were accessible to the girl, so she opened all of them. 

The cat went to the kitchen and looked at Kelsie. 

"I think Daddy won't be mad. He likes to be called Daddy." She smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Don't look at me like that, kitty."

She found several weird things, like a mixer, a bunch of metal bowls and a large bag of cat litter.

"Look, it's another kitty. Is there a kitty inside?" 

She couldn't open the bag, so she got over with the idea. In another cupboard she found opened a box of cereal, so she sat inside and started to eat. She tossed a few chocolate shells to the cat, but he didn't seem interested.

"More for me, kitty."

Meanwhile, Richard felt unusually warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes to find himself in Gavin's warm embrace. The detective was still asleep, and the android couldn't see Kelsie. Deducing on the opened doors, she left the bedroom.

He wanted to go after her yet he didn't want to move. He also disliked that sort of dilemma. Fortunately, Gavin started to stir. His eyes slowly opened and Richard immediately closed his. He couldn't understand why.

"Da hell." 

Well, Gavin didn't jump off, so maybe it wasn't that bad. 

"Rich, I see you're awake."

The android opened his eyes and scanned the bed. And then, he snorted. 

"What's so funny, you clingy thing?"

"As long as I'm aware, it's more logical that you're the one that actually started this kind of embrace. I would never expect you to be a cuddler."

"Where's Kels?" 

"Dunno, you wouldn't let me go."

They got up and Gavin started to stretch. Kelsie's giggles were coming from another room, so they followed the noise to find the girl with her head in a cereal box. 

"Hi. I can't escape."

They helped her with getting out. 

"Good morning, Kelsie. Why did you not wake us?" Richard picked her up and Gavin started to clean the mess.

"You were sleeping and looked cute." Kelsie reached his cheek and put her hand on it. "Kitty let me pet him."

"That's great, my dragon. Did you sleep well?"

Kelsie nodded and said she wanted to go down. As soon as she was back on the floor, she went to close the cupboards.

Gavin started to make himself a coffee. "I guess you're not hungry anymore, you little foodie."

"I am a dragon and dragon eats much more!" She was flapping her arms, probably imitating the movement of wings.

Reed smiled and crouched in the right time to catch her in a hug. "Gotcha, Toothless."

She opened her mouth. "I have teeth!" 

"Toothless is a name of a dragon. I have a movie about him somewhere. But now we'll gonna eat properly or Rich's gonna talk about our eating habits while day."

Meanwhile, Richard made them some sandwiches while he was carefully listening to their conversation.

"What is eat habit?"

"It's the way you eat things. What things, how often and some other info. Dumb thing, by the way."

Richard cleared his throat or imitated the sound of it. Whatever it was, it caught their attention. "Don't listen to him, Kelsie. Eat habits are really important."

"I need much meat to be strong and to breath fire!"

"You're right." He gave her a sandwich with ham. 

She sat down on the floor and started to eat. Gavin stole Rich a sandwich and also enjoyed the meal.

After breakfast, Kelsie dressed up with help of Richard and Gavin. The detectives thought that it would be easier to just leave girl home, but none of them spoke that loud. Together they prepared themselves and Kelsie for going out. Gavin wasn't looking at the clock, so he wasn't aware of how early it was. They came to work even before Connor.

Reed put a box and a pillow closely to their desks, creating the place where Kelsie could play. Richard gave her a few sheets and a multicolour pen. She shrieked in delight and immediately started to draw.

"So what have we got? Besides that house where Flo lived before her death."

"As long as you probably know, Florence didn't write about Kelsie's father in documents. Her marriage papers weren't saved online, she didn't change her documents."

"So it's like a gap in the system. She didn't tell she got married. Is that even possible?"

"The recorded similar events happened when someone got married abroad or in non-official sort of place where anyone could marry."

Reed rolled his eyes and regretted not making coffee. "In human language, please. Abroad and-?"

"Non-official places started appearing in Las Vegas and basically they're places where marriage does not need an official representant or a priest."

"Aah. Got it. You can stop your lecture."

They surfed through accessible footage and documents but found nothing more interesting nor important. They were about to go to the current owners of the earlier mentioned house and just before it, Tina came to Gavin's desk. She was holding a clock and her phone. First of all, she took a photo of Gavin.

"No one will believe me if I just say that you were here so early. Wow." 

Reed stood up and came closer, so she quickly hid her phone.

"I'll let you talk 'bout that as much as you want, but I need a favour. " She nodded, do Gavin pointed at Kelsie. "We're looking for that girl's father, but we can take everywhere with us. Would you keep tabs on her? Her name's Kelsie. It won't be long."

"Okay, okay."

"She got things to eat and to do, so-"

"I thought you said you're looking for her father, not looking forward to being him." Tina giggled and put a hand on his arm. "I've got her, you can go."

Richard made sure Kelsie knew they were going out for a bit and then they left together.

In the car, they didn't say anything. They didn't even turn on the radio, while usually, it was on and on very high volume. Was there nothing to discuss? More likely, they had no idea what to say. 

"Rich." When Gavin spoke, they were standing on last traffic lights before their destination. The android looked at him. "Kelsie called me 'daddy'."

Richard closed his eyes and exhaled dramatically. It seemed funny, but for Gavin, it was a clear sign that Rich would say something if he only knew what to. 

"And I didn't correct her. Hell, I liked it."

"You are actually her father, Gavin."

Gavin clicked his tongue and swore. "You still don't understand that, huh? There's a difference between being a father and a daddy." The car moved.

"Is it about the pejorative overtone of word 'daddy'?"

Reed stopped the car and smacked Rich in the head. Then he hissed, cause android's head was hard.

"Don't ever think about that again. Got it?"

"Yes, Gavin. I'm sorry."

Reed grunted. After a few minutes, they were in the right place.

"Gavin?"

"What?" the detective hissed.

"I think I know the difference."

"Enlighten me, then." Gavin turned the engine down and breathed deeply.

"When I think about Kelsie, the tasks appearing in my sight remind me of the corrupted tasks I had in the time of my disease. But then they were appearing for the sake of my hypothetical well-being and now they're about the real well-being of her." Reed seemed puzzled, so Richard decided to describe it once again. "It felt like I was really taking care of something more than myself. I thought it's part of my code, getting habits. But it's not. I have habits like taking care of other people because I want to do it. Because I would like to."

Gavin put his forehead on the steering wheel. "Too much philosophical shit for one conversation. Let me rest."


	4. The Child Is Crying, What Do I Do?

That day seemed nice so far for Connor. Obviously, he couldn't wake up Hank, but he wasn't truly unhappy with it. To be honest, he was glad to know that his dear partner actually slept well and lived healthier. Connor was genuinely concerned about Hank's well-being.

Like usually in that time of day, the police station was nearly empty and quiet. Connor actually didn't mind noises, he lived in such great city of Detroit, but he liked silence. It actually made the work more pleasant.

He sat at his desk and started to work. He had not much to do, but he liked to have the work done. The computer was working smoothly, so after a quarter, Connor was a bit bored. All the reports were ready. He thought he would go back home to grab the mp3 he got from Hank and listen to some music.

"You are not Rira." The android flinched and blamed himself for that unexpected lost in thought. How could he miss anyone coming to him?

He looked for the person who was speaking, but he didn't see anyone. Then he lowered his sight to find five-year-old girl gawking at him. What would a tiny human do in the police station? He furrowed his brows. He scanned her once again. Her name was Kelsie DiNozzo and she was definitely human. 

"No, I am not Rira. My name is Connor. What are you doing here?" 

"I am waiting. That nice lady went for a coffee. Rira and Daddy went out. I don't know when will they come back." 

Connor couldn't find any information about her father. 

"You look like Rira, Con-Con."

He wanted to correct her, but he was more concerned about Rira, whoever he or she was. He didn't understand and he really didn't like not understanding.

"Is Rira an android?" 

Kelsie nodded. "He's bigger than you!" She giggled and started to run around. 

Connor looked at her and wondered what she was doing. He knew that not many models of androids were bigger than him, but he wasn't sure which one would Rira be.

The android shook his head unconsciously and tapped the desk. There were no emergencies, he would as well rearrange Hank's desk.

After a few minutes of analysing accessible options, he heard Kelsie running again. She came to him and handed him a sheet. 

"Look, I drew you."

The picture definitely showed him and as long as Connor knew, he would not draw it better with his own drawing skills. Not that he really wanted to draw anything at the moment. 

"It's really nice drawing." 

"I think I would add something. What do you like to do?" 

Connor thought for a moment and then showed her his coin. "I like doing tricks with this coin."

"Wow. Can you show me?" 

He got up and started flipping and catching the coin. It was the first time anybody wanted him _to do_ these tricks. He couldn't feel embarrassment much, so he did that without problems. He felt more embarrassed when the girl clapped for him.

"That was great, Con-Con. I need to draw that too."

When she came back, the coin was included in the picture. Of course, the coin was nearly as big as Connor's head on the picture, but he didn't say anything. He felt not obligated to judge. 

"I like it."

She left him the picture and again wandered around. She made her way to the break room and found Tina sipping her coffee.

"Here you are, little girl. What did you do?" 

"I met Con-Con. He showed me his coin."

The woman smiled slightly. She wondered how little Kelsie knew about her own situation. She knew it was the best for her to not to know, but still, it felt weird.

"Can I have a glass of water?" 

Tina yawned and got up to pour Kelsie some water. The girl immediately thanked for it and drank it all. 

"You were really thirsty, girl. So, how old are you?"

"Nearly five," she said with a pride. "When will Daddy and Rira come back?"

"I'm not sure who are you talking about, sweetie."

Kelsie gave her the glass back and climbed on a chair. "Rira looks like Con-Con, but bigger. And Daddy asked you to be here."

Tina nearly choked on her coffee. Sho thought earlier that the girl was talking about her brother and that father Gavin was looking for. "I... I think they'll be back soon, sweetie. Don't sweat it."

Meanwhile, Reed finally left the car, followed by Richard. The house looked nice, though, it also seemed like in the middle of renovation. They went together to the doors and rang the bell. 

The couple who opened the doors looked puzzled. 

"What is it? Did Camilla get in troubles?" The woman hiding her face in her hands, while her husband looked down.

Reed was a bit tired of reactions like that. Most of the parents thought that their children were hiding an addiction or dead body in wardrobe. 

"We did not know about anything in what Camilla would be involved." Gavin smiled as Richard calmed them down.

"Detectives Gavin Reed and Richard, DPD. We just want to ask you some questions about previous residents of your house. Can we come in?"

"Of course." The woman moved, letting them come. 

"What's going on? Did they do something bad?" Reed spotted a teenage girl lurking behind the wardrobe. 

"We're currently trying to find one of the former residents. His child is looking for him."

The woman put a hand on her heart. "Poor Kelsie. She's so innocent."

"John wasn't here recently. Actually, he never came back after we did all the formalities," the man spoke with visible aversion. He also asked his daughter to leave the room and do her homework. "And as long as I know, his wife died." 

"We weren't hoping for finding him here. There's... minor problems with getting to his file, so we would be glad to know anything about him. Starting from the last name."

The man couldn't hold a laughter. "John Kelvin. I'm just wondering, what minor problems would you have?"

"We're not obliged to answer that kind of questions. Do you know how things worked between John and his daughter recently?"

"Well, we knew Florence better than him, she prepared flowers for our wedding and anniversaries." The woman smiled sadly. "I remember that John was colder to everyone after her death, also to Kelsie."

"That little girl, I remember she came to us without letting John know. But she never said why." The man scratched the back of his head.

The wooden floor creaked nearby. Richard walked in that direction and found Camilla, hiding in the corner. She was probably still eavesdropping on the conversation. Rich said nothing but smiled slightly.

"I remember something else. Kelsie once said John didn't want her to call him dad. That was weird, I guess."

The detectives tried to ask them more about it, but the topic finally changed to memories of Florence. When they made their way out, they didn't know much more than before the visit. 

Kelsie was drawing various things, other people, some animals, a field full of flowers. She liked Con-Con and Tina, but she wanted to go home. It was boring, sitting there and drawing stuff.

She got up and looked around. Tina asked her to not to wander off, but the whole station looked so big and mysterious, she couldn't resist the urge to explore. 

The only one who would spot her then, Con-Con, was busy cleaning up Hank's desk, so Kelsie thought it was the right moment. She quietly sneaked out and went somewhere else.

She decided that toilets wouldn't be enough fun and someone would be there. She also tried to go through the big doors with an interesting sign on them, but the doorknob was again too high. 

As soon as she heard someone coming, she hid under the bench and waited as the person passed her by. The giggle escaped her lips and again she was on the run.

The next door wasn't closed, so she went inside. There was a corridor with cells. All of them were empty, so Kelsie would look at that few drawings on walls. She spotted a smiley face and hand showing a middle finger. She decided to ask Rira about it later.

After another walk, she found herself in the police gym. She only glanced for a minute, because someone was actually using the gym and she didn't want to let them know she was there.

She came back to the main corridor and met Rira there. 

"Why are you walking alone?" 

"I'm a spy now!"

Richard picked her up and smiled. "Alright, Miss Spy. What is your current mission?"

"To give you the drawings I drew earlier. I missed you, Rira."

When she was speaking, Gavin made his way to them and greeted her. 

"Were you good when we were gone? Didn't Tina have troubles with you?" 

"I was good! I made her laugh."

"You are great, Kels, you can easily make everyone happy."

They went on. 

"Where were you?" she asked curiously.

"I thought Tina told you. We were looking for your father." Gavin ruffled her hair.

"Oh." She suddenly went quiet.

She showed them her drawings and gave them one each - for Gavin, a picture of a cat and for Rich something that most likely was a dragon.

"They're really cute, Kels. Let me say it - before we will play more, we need to talk to Fowler. We will be just behind that glass doors."

"Okay." She nodded slightly, without looking at Gavin at all.

As they left her alone again, she run and hid under someone's desk. A few tears fell down her cheeks, followed by several others. After a moment, she was crying loudly and sniffling.

In that state she was found by Connor. He thought once and twice and a few other times, but he couldn't even choose a right thing to say to the girl. She was ignoring him.

He called Hank, not knowing what else would he do.

_"Connor, what is it? I'm already on my way, you don't need to call every time you think I fell asleep."_

"There's a child crying, I don't know how to reassure her."

_"Maybe just return her to her parents?" Hank laughed and yawned._

"Not possible at the moment, Lieutenant."

_"And **why** is she crying? Children usually have a reason to cry."_

"She keeps repeating that someone doesn't want her."

_"So convince her to think the other way. Tell her she's loved or something else. That sucks if it's a lie, but it can help know. Anyway, I'm gonna drive, so deal with it alone."_

He came closer to her. "I know it must feel terrible, but I think you are wrong, Kelsie. No one wants to leave you, I'm sure."

"But you don't know anything, Con-Con! They want to take me back there! I don't want to..."

Connor looked at Kelsie helplessly and then spotted Richard, standing in Fowler's office. He immediately contacted him. 

_"Richard, I need your help, now."_

_I'm currently busy. What is going on?_

_"Kelsie refused to leave the place under my desk. She's crying and I don't have a clue what to do."_

_Me neither, but I'm telling Gavin._

Connor watched Reed as he opened the door of the office frantically, nearly breaking them. He run really fast, in seconds he was at Connor's desk. The android didn't expect such sharp movement. 

He took Kelsie in his arms, but she started to lash out, to get away from him.

"What's happening, Kelsie?"

"You don't want me, you don't want me, too!"

He sat down on a chair. "What do you mean?"

She cried even louder, so Gavin started to cradle her in his arms. He felt he didn't want to let her go. Like she belonged there. 

Richard came after a few minutes but didn't interrupt them. Although, he felt a bit jealous.

"Dad get rid of me. And you don't want me, just like him..."

He felt his blood slowly run cold, but he held himself to not to show his fury.

"He told me he doesn't want me. And you-" Her voice broke in a middle of sentence.

He hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry, Kels. I didn't know. We need to find your dad to make him say sorry." He didn't tell her about the things he would do to hear that one damn word. "You didn't say it was like that."

"You don't want me..."

Richard realised that Connor left the room and actually, he was glad about it. It wasn't a conversation for everyone to hear. 

"Kelsie..." She looked at him. "I wasn't a daddy before, I'm just scared I feel not ready."

"Dad said you would love me. That's why I waited." He was puzzled. The girl saw that. "I sat there and I wanted to stay."

Richard was still silent. He got no idea what to say. He was searching through facts from internet. _Sometimes, preparing for being a dad can last more than a year, it can probably start just after the decision about having a child, long before actual pregnancy. Sometimes, it also lasts even after the birth. Fathers can be scared after a year. They can be scared even when their children are growing and when they're actually grown-ups._ Richard was accustomed to more professional articles, but what else would he find?

_They like to say about love from the first sight. I think it's not about the lovers, but about parents and children._

"Kelsie, I love you."

Richard smiled. _Love from the first sight, indeed. Gavin may say he's not ready, but he is a dad for Kelsie for 22 hours, 13 minutes and 37 seconds._

The android felt a tug on his jacket. He looked down.

"Rira?" 

He came closer and leaned over her. _Am I a parent figure for Kelsie?_ He felt his code trying to reassure the rush of unexpected emotions. 

"I think I love you too, my spy dragon."

"I love you, both of you!" Kelsie tried to stand on Gavin's lap and embrace them both with her arms. She was still sobbing a bit, but she felt happier.

They spent the rest of the work playing and writing the reports. The detectives said nothing more about John. Richard managed to send messages to Gavin to not to talk aloud about the investigation. 

Finally, they could talk when Kelsie fell asleep.

"Gavin," Richard called him in a conspirational whisper.

"What?"

"I think I know where he is."

"So let's make him a visit! I've waited for that, maybe not long, but enough."

~

Actually, when Hank finally came for a moment to the station, they were in the gym. He forgot about the call and Connor felt no urge to go back to the topic. 

When he finally asked about it, they were out already. 

"Connor, what was that stuff about some girl in the morning? I didn't see any girl here."

"Richard is working on her case, someone managed to calm her down, so everything went smoothly. He said that they will close it soon."

"Good. I mean, it's not good for a kid to wander here, waiting for who knows what."

If anybody asked Connor why did he hide the facts about Gavin then, he wouldn't answer. Maybe he felt it wasn't his business? Maybe he felt like Hank wouldn't believe him without calling Reed and pissing him off? Who knows? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not a patient person, I would even make that scene in the second chapter, I tried everything to push it, to make it happen later, but it was so emotional, I couldn't resist c:
> 
> I'm also aware that there's already a fanfic where Connor is called Con-Con, but I chose that nickname before I read that fanfic.


	5. First-Hand Parental Advices

"It's not actually that easy to just 'pay him a visit'." Richard pointed at the computer screen.

Reed rolled his eyes and checked it. John Kelvin was in a hospital, indeed, but not in a casual one. It was Henry Ford Kingswood Hospital. A mental one, to be precise.

"Fff-" Gavin didn't end the word, not wanting to wake Kelsie. "Any ideas how he got there?"

The android didn't answer, instead, he typed something in his computer. Kelsie snored quietly and shifted in her sleep. Their shift was going to end soon.

"I'm trying to contact the hospital, but they don't answer." Richard's brows furrowed as he tapped the keyboard definitely harder. "But I've got the reason. There's a report from a customs officer, John was arrested at Inspection Station."

"What the hell." This time Gavin couldn't stop himself. "He tried to leave the country?"

Rich nodded and read on. "It's confirmed he had an attack on his way to Canada. Beat two civilians and tried to fight the officer."

"Anything else?"

"No." The android's voice seemed cold, but the other detective knew he was just pissed.

Reed rolled his eyes and run his hand through Kelsie's hair. The movement was really soothing for him, as long as it didn't wake up the girl.

"Let us be lucky and don't have to mess with damn officials." He got up with the girl in his arms. "Let's go home, Rich."

~

After two days, when they finally contacted the hospital and could talk with one of the doctors, they were informed that they couldn't interrogate John yet. 

John's anger issues were freshly diagnosed, his therapist was optimistic, but without a well-selected dose of necessary medication, it would be impossible to calm him down.

The doctor also informed them that even with good medication and therapy, the attack might happen. He told them it needed to be a week at least to set the treatment right or enough good to talk with John.

Gavin shyly asked if John would be after the treatment capable of taking care of a child. The doctor said it depended on John's attitude and desire, not the treatment.

It didn't work as satisfying answer. 

~

Fowler agreed to Gavin's idea that for the time of Kelsie's investigation they will work separately, one on the day shift and the other one on the night shift.

This time, Richard stayed with Kelsie. She actually couldn't sleep at night, she was again scared of being alone, so she fell asleep as Gavin kissed her forehead and left to work. 

The android tried to find himself a thing to do. He already made the next meal for Kelsie, cleaned and aired the flat, cat's bowl was full.

He thought about his lack of knowledge about kids. Together with Gavin, they read a guidebook about being a parent and living with children, but it wasn't too helpful. Even Rich had to agree that the book was 'shitty and full of stupid gabble'.

The babysitting upgrade idea was declined, the books were too and Richard wasn't sure where he would find any bits of advice. After another run through the internet, he found an interesting hint.

_Sometimes you would get the best advice about raising children from the ones who know something about it already - the other parents. Of course, not all of them are good examples, but it won't hurt to try._

Richard hummed quietly, gathering the available options. He did not want to wake Kelsie nor leave her alone for too long. He wondered which ones of people he knew were parents. There was, of course, a few police officers that had kids, but something made him think about other people. 

He got up and checked at Kelsie. He was sure she wouldn't wake up in an hour. Then he left, making sure the cat wouldn't escape. 

The corridor in the building probably had looked like a hospital at first, white as snow. But when Richard had moved there, it already had reminded him of walls on a way to Jericho. No one actually cared about graffiti appearing here or there. Well, maybe if the graffiti touched the doors to someone's flat. 

Richard didn't walk far. He chose to try one of the closest neighbours, Bernadette Norek. 

Before ringing the bell, he examined her doors. The wood was old but still looked fine. The nameplate was a bit unreadable and the glass in peephole was broken. Actually, the bell didn't work. 

He knocked calmly and immediately heard a noise from the inside.

"Comin'!"

The woman opened the door a little and peeked at Richard. She looked like she was looking at the sun, her eyes were nearly closed.

"Who’s there? Who are you?" 

"I'm your neighbour-" 

"Oh, I remember. Sorry, come in, dear." She opened the door wider. Richard was puzzled, but come in without waiting. 

The flat looked different from Gavin's. It was the same size, but pieces of furniture were older and bigger, so it seemed more cramped. 

"Do you want some coffee?" 

"No, I actually don't drink it," Richard stated calmly.

"Bad taste?" She closed the door. 

"No, I," he hesitated, thinking about how the woman would both recognize him and doesn't know that, "I am android."

"Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry." She walked around and pointed on the chair, so Rich sat there."Well, you said that, so you can’t disagree you got better sight than me."

"Probably." He had learnt that admitting about being definitely better can be rude. "Why?" 

"I can't find my glasses." She threw her hands up helplessly.

Rich got up and scanned the room. He found several places where something collapsed from its place, probably because of the woman. Finally, he spotted the glasses under the coffee table. He cleaned them a bit and checked the amount of diopter and wondered how that woman would live without the glasses. 

"It's not like you have to, dear." When she ended that sentence, the glasses were already politely placed in her hands. She put them on. "Wow, much better." She looked at Rich. "Huh, I recognized you. You are that kind man who always holds the door for me. I really forgot you are an android."

"How could you recognize me if you couldn't see anything?" Richard couldn't calm down his code that tried to explain the paradox.

She laughed. "I'm blind as a bat, but not deaf. Who could forget that honey-sweet voice of yours greeting everyone?" 

That was one of the really few times Richard genuinely blushed. She patted his arm.

"I forgot your name, dear."

"Richard."

"Good. I'm Bernadette, but you can call me Berna." He nodded slightly. "Where do you live?"

"Two doors from here, at 20."

Richard remembered the last time when he told neighbours where he lived. He could hear the happy voices talking about how it's not good to have an android nearby, but how better it is than living next to Gavin. There was also the guy with similar to Gavin's vocabulary. _Thank f- we got rid of that damn Reed._ They weren't happy to realise that the detective didn't move out.

"Oh, so you live with that police officer?" Richard felt nice to know she didn't immediately think like the rest. "His name was... Let me guess, okay? Was it Geoff? No, Graham. No, that definitely not. Was it Greg?"

"It's Gavin." These names together sound familiar, but Richard wasn't sure why.

"Yeah, Gavin. Don't like his swearing, but it's good to know a police officer. I guess you're not his housekeeper?"

Richard smiled, finally, the right source of reference popped up in his mind. He obviously shook his head. "I'm working with Gavin. I've got a rank of detective recently, I was just an android worker earlier."

"Wow, that's good. Speaking of it, you remind me of someone on TV. Don't you have a younger brother?"

Richard rolled his eyes in a bit gavinish way. "Actually he's older, but I'm taller."

Berna nodded lightly and looked around. The flat was a bit dusty, but Rich didn't have an allergy, so he didn't complain.

"Hm, what was the purpose of coming here? I guess you didn't visit me cause you want to gossip about our neighbours since you are-"

He felt a rush of emotions. He couldn't name all of them, but he nearly understood he was going to feel offended.

"-detective."

_I can't be a good detective if the only thing I was expecting was 'android'. Is it racist to think everyone else is racist?_

Richard realised he was still silent while Berna was politely waiting for his answer. "Like you just said, I'm a detective. I was designed for doing an exact job and now I'm struggling with something else. I feel lost."

"Okay, I get it. What is your problem, dear?"

"A few days ago some desperate father chose to abandon his daughter. Gavin and I are taking care of her. At first, it was meant to be temporary, but the longer she is here-"

Berna clapped once. "The more you want her to stay, isn't it?"

Richard nodded and unintentionally switched topic to describing how beautiful and precious Kelsie is. He had a really wide vocabulary, so his description would beat damn romantic era novels. Berna listened carefully, not missing any word. She did not have to look at him to know how undoubtedly thrilled he was.

"Slow down a bit, dear. Was it your problem that you can't stop talking about her?"

He crossed his arms and shut up. "To be honest, I'm scared. Not about responsibility, but about things I won't see as necessary, because now I know nothing."

"But you didn't even know if the girl will stay."

"I feel it, Berna." He put his hand on the place where was his thirium pump. "Also, as I look at Gavin, I feel he won't let her go. He will fight for her and I wanna help him."

She put her arm around him. "And that's the most important stuff you need to know, dear."

"But I want to be ready for everything! It's presumably the part of my main programming. I was meant to be an advanced model, ready to deal with everything alone." He inadvertently let his head rest on Berna's shoulder. "I want to be good."

"No one's good at being a parent, dear. It's not about being good. Be not bad. Avoid the worst, the rest is the thing to learn."

"Gavin wants me to work this out without reading books or installing an upgrade."

"He's right." She stopped a bit and corrected her glasses. "What can you do so far?"

Richard told her about things he bought for Kelsie and meals he made. He also mentioned the things that had happened earlier, like the bedtime story or hide and seek. The quotes of Kelsie herself weren't skipped too.

"It's much and you didn't know about it. There are shitty parents who only give a place to sleep, stuff to eat and possibly some goals to achieve. And you and Gavin didn't. You two gave her a home where she can be happy, the meals she can enjoy and you don't force her to do what she doesn't want to. Maybe you can't write a guidebook for future parents, but who can? Who cares about it? Is it a part of your code to get a reward for the best parent in the world?"

"No." 

"Does anyone force you to be one?"

"No."

"You see it yourself, dear. There's stuff you don't know yet, but it's impossible to learn everything. Sometimes while raising a child, you find yourself doing the thing you wouldn't expect. My daughter was treating toy trains like ducks with ducklings. Would you know from the start you're gonna make nests for trains one day?"

"No, I wouldn't." 

He let himself drown in thoughts, trying to understand everything Berna said to him. Suddenly he jumped off the chair and swore.

"Richard!" The woman tried to reprimand him.

"There's high chance Kelsie already woke up! Thank you for your coopera-" He run out without ending the sentence. 

Bernadette slowly walked to the main door of her flat. "It's nothing, dear. Let me know if you need help again!" She closed her doors.

In less than thirty seconds Richard was in Gavin's bedroom. Kelsie was awake and looked at him suspiciously. Well, he thanked rA9 or his creators he didn't have to breathe so Kelsie couldn't tell if he was running.

"Rira. Where were you?" 

"I helped our neighbour find her glasses."

"Oh." She stretched out and yawned. "I don't want to get up."

"You don't have to, Kelsie. I can bring you your food here."

She clapped and chirped happily. "I'm a princess now!"

Richard turned around and walked to the kitchen, where he put the plate on a tray. The cat walked between his legs, so Rich crouched to pet him.

After a few minutes, he was back in the bedroom. 

"Here's a snack for our princess." He sat down on the bed and put a tray on his lap.

"What is it?" 

"It's a salad. Come here and you can eat it."

Kelsie giggled and came closer. She gladly put a fork with pieces of salad in her mouth, purring with delight.

"Is it really salad?" 

"Why do you ask?"

"It's tasty and salad is not. It's Rira's salad." She ate the rest and then she smiled at Richard with a fork still in her mouth. 

Rich took back the fork and gave her a glass of juice with a straw. 

"You are good... at being good for the princess!" The android knew she probably meant he was a good servant or something like that. "I want something else."

"What do you need, my princess?" She sipped her juice slowly, making him wait. 

"I wanna kiss." She pointed at her cheek, so Rich leaned and place a peck there. 

Kelsie again was glad, she patted her tummy and said she was full. Richard smiled and picked up all the dishes to put them in sink.

_Maybe Berna wasn't wrong?_

He smiled and washed the dishes, forgetting about the fact he planned to do that later.

~

Berna was really kind to him and to all androids in fact.

When he got a chance to ask about it, she was a bit puzzled. 

"I don't know why wouldn't I be like that. They respected my flaws and were kind. Some of them still work in places where I used to meet them. What was the name of that process?" 

"Deviancy?"

"Yes, that's it. After deviancy many of them got unique voices, you know? Like Jeanette in that small shop nearby. She told me there are two other androids working there and they're the same model as she, they look similar. But I can hear the difference."

"It's really interesting."

"And someone would think that's my flaw. And yet it's not. Don't let them give you a label, dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing that chapter was fun. Hope you would say the same about reading it.
> 
> I guess the reference that I put there, won't be hard to recognize for someone who knows what am I talking about.


	6. Face the truth

Gavin heard a knock. It wasn't that obvious who would be coming. It definitely wasn't Richard, cause Reed told him like weeks ago to just go inside without damn amenities. 

He slowly got up from the sofa and spotted that Kelsie was already at the doors. He smiled lightly and opened the doors. Then, he was greeted by Berna. She was holding a little paper bag in her hand. 

"Mornin', Berna. Didn't expect you." He yawned. "What's up?" 

"Just wanna wish you good luck with Kelsie." She winked at the girl. "I was cleaning and found something for her." Berna handed him the bag. 

"Since when do you know about Kelsie? Are our walls that thin?" He didn't check the stuff in the bag. 

"No. Richard thought he needed advice, so he asked me for help. And then he came to clean my flat. Is he truly a detective and not a housekeeper?" 

Gavin giggled. "Sometimes I'm not sure too."

"Berna!" Kelsie hugged to woman's leg. 

"Just want you to know that if you need help with her, you can always ask, dear."

"Uhm, thank you. I will remember."

~

Fowler looked once again at Richard. His brows were furrowed, his fingers tapping the desk nervously.

"I'm glad you are informing me about that, but I shouldn't give Reed the permission to face John Kelvin to interrogate him. I don't need complains or charges from the hospital and as long as both of us know, Reed won't behave."

Richard closed his eyes and exhaled. "I can promise he will, Captain. And if not, I will be charged."

"No, that's not a thing to be discussed, Richard. Find anyone else, but Gavin has no permission to go there. I know how he can be to guys who hurt children."

The android nodded, but he knew that Gavin wouldn't be happy to know he couldn't go.

Fowler had a point, yet Richard wasn't so fast to push Gavin off. It's not like he thought he would need Reed as help with the interrogation. Rich just didn't want to go there alone.

He suddenly got an idea. 

"Gavin, would you do me a favour?" 

"What is it, Rich? Just tell it already."

He asked Reed to go after him. They together went to police gym, where they stopped next to a punching bag.

"Aaand?" 

Rich grabbed a piece of chalk and drew a smiley face on the bag and then he stood behind the bag. "I just want you to pretend that this is John."

"You're kidding, right?" This time he heard no answer. "Damn it, really? Do I always seem like that kind of guy to you?" 

"I'm not encouraging you to punch. I'm setting a hypothetical interrogation. Your thing is to ask."

Gavin crossed his arms and hissed. It felt weird. He felt that Rich was treating him like a child. But he also knew that the android was stubborn as hell. 

So he started to talk. At first, he asked casual questions, but then he found the obstacle that was blocking him. To be honest, it was hard to ask non-judgmental questions, to act like he didn't feel that case in every part of his body. 

That was the moment when the first punch landed on the bag. Richard didn't comment if it was earlier or later than expected and Gavin was damn glad he didn't. After this one, there were other punches. He struggled with being clear, with reminding of Kelsie's words without yelling. 

Richard knew it was a good idea to let Gavin's rush of emotions went wild before the interrogation. The mix would be very dangerous for all three of them, so it was a very clever idea to hush it.

Reed was questioning the bag at least for an hour. He had to take off his hoodie and even t-shirt. A few officers were looking at him, but since they were standing too far, they luckily didn't understand the real purpose of this training. 

Richard had an excuse for Fowler and others - he was ready to say that he needed to be sure that Gavin wouldn't destroy the station after being not taken to the interrogation. After all, he did not need to say it.

"So what's... What's now?" He was breathing heavily.

"Now you're gonna take a shower." 

Richard followed him to bathrooms and started to talk since the cameras were turned off there.

"I need you to show discretion, Gavin."

"Huh?" 

"You're gonna have a break in a few minutes. Go out to the car. Fowler said I can't go with you, so let's pretend I didn't."

"Wow, didn't expect you to plan such a thing." He laughed. "You smarty little shit."

"I wouldn't call myself small, looking at you."

They talked for a few minutes more. Gavin left the bathrooms and yelled at someone. When he sent the message that he was already out, Richard followed him.

In the car the music was playing quietly, neither of the detectives cared about what was the song. 

"Wow." Richard looked at Gavin curiously, waiting for an explanation. "That stuff... I feel so refreshed. And sober as hell."

"Remember that to sober you up. Not that I'm expecting you to be drunk."

The traffic, for once, wasn't hell, they easily got to the hospital. Before they entered, Rich called Berna to ask how Kelsie was behaving.

"Huh? Yes, she is so kind to me. We're playing... Uh, Chinese Guy? No, no, in English it has another name... O, Ludo! She's great at it. Good luck with whatever you two are doing."

They appreciated the help from Bernadette, without her help it would be a bit troublesome to leave Kelsie. 

The hospital looked like it always looked - a bit rusty building with a long history of weird patients. The corridors inside were white and bright, which didn't make the place any more like home. It looked just like a hospital, sharp and...

To be honest, both detectives felt uncomfortable there. For Gavin, it was just a casual urge to leave the place as soon as possible. On the other side, Richard thought about CyberLife, how similar it looked, with no decorations and cold aura. It also reminded them of Davies' workshop.

They greeted the doctor. 

"Good morning. We had an appointment. Detroit Police Department. Can we talk about John Kelvin?"

Gavin decided it wasn't his turn to talk. 

"Of course, I remember. I'm doctor Andrews and currently, I am working with John Kelvin. I guess there's something more than that action at Inspection Station, am I wrong?"

"John Kelvin lived with his deceased wife's daughter. There are suspicions that he wasn't the father and most likely because of it, he abandoned the girl."

"My, my. How old is the girl?"

"Nearly five."

"I understand the situation. I must warn you that the medication may affect the patient's mood and he can behave unnaturally. I need you to respect the state of the patient, he did what he did, but he's ill." 

Richard eloquently explained that he will respect the rules. Gavin reluctantly parroted his words.

The room where Kelvin was kept looked equally pale and unfriendly as the whole hospital. John was sitting on the bed and gawking at the wall. He didn't turn around but giggled when Gavin and Richard entered the room. He also seemed uninterested in them. Rich looked cautiously on Reed but found no reason to stop him.

John looked actually nothing like Gavin. Yes, their hair colour was similar, but the rest? Kelvin was built differently, his eyes were soft blue and he was clean-shaven. Well, maybe that last part was new and he had got facial hair similar to Gavin too. Richard blinked and declined further comparing.

"I guess I don't need to introduce myself, Kelvin."

"Piss off." Kelvin tilted his head, still avoiding the eye contact. 

Gavin's hands curled into fists, but he did nothing. "Like I said, I need to talk with you."

"Don't need your pity. Definitely not from your Barbie."

"What was the reason for your actions?" Since he got no answer, he coughed and decided to repeat. "Why did you leave Kelsie?" 

Besides chest movements and blinking, John was full static, ignoring Gavin. Maybe once or twice wrinkling his nose.

The detective looked helplessly at Richard. The android took that as permission to speak. "Why did Florence die?"

The question seemed inappropriate, but Rich thought otherwise. 

John slowly turned his head. "Reports didn't tell you?" Silence. His brows furrowed. "Not gonna talk. Tired."

"The reports suggest otherwise, John. You were resting for a week. What was so exhausting?" Gavin was even impressed by Rich. Damn smartass.

"Lying." John wrinkled his nose again, eyes focused on the wall behind Richard. "Busy. She couldn't shut up. Always stuff to ask."

"Is that why did you leave her? Cause she was annoying?"

"No." He tilted his head. "She wanted to go. And I didn't need her. Why would I? She's not mine."

Gavin breathed and exhaled dramatically, trying to stay still. "How did you find the truth?"

"Eyes. Ash mixed with snow. That's what Flo said. They looked different." John looked at Gavin. "She's got your ears, too."

He closed his eyes and let his head fell on the pillow. 

"You left a five-year-old in the corridor. What if someone kidnapped her?"

"Dunno."

"Do you realise the seriousness of the situation?"

Richard focused his sight on John. The man was undoubtedly in a non-talkative state, but suddenly, something changed. The tense in Kelvin's body faded and when he opened his eyes, they looked different. He shifted slowly.

"I thought she would find it, the thing she was looking for."

The android was aware that the medication could just 'kick' at the exact moment, but he was also aware that John could pretend it from the beginning.

"And what does that mean?"

"I told her and I didn't know that. I don't know what else did I tell her."

Gavin tensed.

"Flo knew about my problems, but she wanted to stay. I love her so much, but I couldn't feel the same to Kelsie. I hoped you would take care of her, Flo's described you as a decent guy. An asshole, but in a good way, whatever that meant. But here we are. I can't take care of her anymore."

Rich felt as Reed grabbed him by the hand. He couldn't understand the emotions rushing through himself, neither through Gavin.

"I don't know it anymore. When did you enter? Everything's blurred. I wish to not to say all these words that I've said. But I can't. I broke her."

"Why did you try to go to Canada?"

"I wanted to... end all of this. I promised Flo that I won't commit suicide, but I thought... I was close. Wanted to do it somewhere far away."

Gavin struggled with staying still. "That's much hope to believe some random guy would just take care of a girl." He tried to, but his voice was croaking. "You know what? You're right, she's broken. She's scared as hell and when I found out where are you, I wanted to strangle you, Kelvin." Since Rich didn't stop him, he felt the urge to continue. "You said that you don't need my pity. I also don't need yours. I am an asshole, but better than you."

"If I can say something," Rich suddenly interrupted, "I want to say that you are indeed an asshole. And I wanted to add that I'm gonna do everything possible to make her forget about you."

John looked like he didn't notice Richard's presence. Like he forgot. "Do as you want, not that I'm gonna stop you. I don't know you, but I guess you're important too."

"Flo said that you wanted a kid." Rich tried to continue. 

"Did I? Maybe it was like that, but when she was pregnant, I got less stable. She loved Kelsie much more than I. And that's where my story ends. At a damn treatment, permanent as a life sentence."

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was again in the previous state. They heard a knock, probably a polite ask to leave.

It's not like they got anything more than an inappropriate statement from mentally ill man. And an interrogation that couldn't be count as well conducted.

In other words, they've got nothing.

~

Or maybe something? 

After a few days, they've got an email from doctor Andrews. It contained a full statement from Kelvin, professional medical opinion about his state and something else. A document where John Kelvin forswore his rights to raise Kelsie.

~

Richard got himself busy in free-time. Why did he have free-time? The reason was obvious, he was charged for the contumaciousness. The case was closed, both of detectives agreed that Fowler didn't need to know that they didn't write the statement.

Like I said, Richard got busy. He rented a lawyer since he was able to afford one. Together they discussed if the number of documents was enough to adopt Kelsie. When they were ready, they told Gavin.

Needless to say, he wasn't happy to know how late he got aware but he was glad he had help with the whole thing. 

With Kelvin's statements and much more stuff, the court gave Reed the rights in no time. Kelsie could finally be his daughter and there are no words that would describe their joy. 

~

If anyone had a fat chance to visit Reed's flat, he or she would find a big drawing hanged on the fridge.

It showed three persons holding hands and something that probably was a cat. On the corner of the drawing, there was a messy childish handwriting, naming the characters.

_Da ddy, I , Яira and Ca t_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guessed that is the good moment to end the story in that work, but that doesn't mean it's the last work about them, no. Dunno when I'm gonna post next one, but it's gonna be soon <3


End file.
